gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taurus Raging Bull
The Taurus Raging Bull is a Brazilian, double action revolver produced by Taurus International. The Raging Bull is designed to use a variety of caliber sizes: from the small .218 Bee to the comparatively huge .500 S&W Magnum. It's most popular chambering is in .454 Casull. Design Details The Raging Bull uses, what Taurus call, a large frame (equivalent to the Smith & Wesson X-frame) made from stainless steel with a blued, black or satin stainless finish. This frame is universal to the large caliber Raging Bulls, with the frame simply reduced in size for smaller calibers. The Raging Bull has a muzzle brake fitted to the barrel (a process named "porting") as standard, reducing the effect of recoil on the user. The grips on the Raging Bull also combat the impact of recoil on the shooter, being padded to reduce the recoil and to fit the shooter's hand. The combination of these features make the Raging Bull easy to distinguish. As with other large caliber revolvers (such as the Smith & Wesson Model 500 or Ruger Redhawk and Super Redhawk) the Raging Bull uses off axis, front fitted cylinder latches that make the design more stable and secure when used. This latch ensures that the cylinder is lined up exactly and makes the design stronger. Unlike the prior designs however, the Raging Bull uses a manually operated, front located latch to disengage the latch and allow the cylinder to swing out. This design is simpler than the others but means the cylinder requires two hands to open. Ammunition The Raging Bull uses a variety of calibers: from the rodent hunting .218 Bee cartridge (originally intended for rifles) to the .500 S&W Magnum (designed as a "moose and grizzly bear cartridge") and the majority of calibers in-between, with .454 Casull as the most prominent. The capacity of the cylinder also varies depending on the caliber, with a five, six, seven or eight shot cylinder available for the corresponding caliber size. Variants The Raging Bull is named differently for the different calibers that are used. This name is normaly derived from the caliber size (combined with a related name/alternative to "Raging Bull") Raging Hornet (Model 22H) Utilising either the .218 Bee or the (slightly larger) .22 Hornet cartridge with a 10in barrel and finished in sating stainless steel. The Raging Hornet lacks a muzzle brake but is fitted with yellow rubber inserts (contrasting the normal red of the normal Raging Bulls). Raging Thirty (Model 30C) Using the .30 Carbine cartridge, with the standard 10in barrel and only available finished in satin stainless steel. The Raging Thirty also lacks a muzzle brake and, like the Raging Hornet, fitted with yellow rubber inserts (contrasting the normal red of the normal Raging Bulls. Other significant Models *Model 416 - .41 Magnum caliber. *Model 444 - .44 Magnum caliber. *Model 444 Ultralite - compact .44 with a 4" barrel. Blued and titanium finish only. *Model 454 - .454 Casull caliber. *Model 480 - .480 Ruger caliber. *Model 500 - .500 S&W Magnum caliber. Most Raging Bull variants can mount commercial optical sights or lasers with the aid of an optional screw-on picatinny rail, mounted onto the barrel. External links *Taurus USA - list of most Raging Bull variants Category:Revolvers